


Cherry Blossom Rain

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laviyuu Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: Pink petals, light and ethereal, fluttering from the sky like rainfall on a spring day





	Cherry Blossom Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Rain | Spring, Growth, Tears, Sorrow, Life 
> 
> I didn't end up using all the prompts and chose to focus on spring, life, and some hints of rain. When I first saw them, my mind kinda just connected rain and spring and thought of the cherry blossoms in japan on spring (even though the spring here probably meant something like a fount lol) Hopefully the story didn't deviate too much from the prompts. 
> 
> There really isn't that much of an established timeline here. The parts are just different scenarios on a spring day.

Spring has always been Lavi’s favorite season. 

Pink petals, light and ethereal, fluttering from the sky like rainfall on a spring day. Concrete turning into a sea of pink, the scattered petals sticking under his soles. The corners of his lips would rise a little when remnants of the cherry trees would follow him all the way back home, pink lying on his doorstep or tangled in his messy red hair when he looks at himself in the mirror. 

Lavi loved spring. There was a lightness to everyone and everything. And it was very evident from the simplest things like their strides and the bigger things like the weight of the world. 

The cycles of time and space take another turn and its another three months of Lavi’s favorite season. Only this year, something -or rather someone- comes to redefine the pleasures from the goddess Flora. And that someone comes in the form of pale fair skin, stormy blue eyes, and long inky locks. 

Right under the cherry trees is where  _ he _ stands, hair billowing with the petals blown by the breeze and pretty lips pulled down to a frown. Delicate features rivaling that of a well-crafted porcelain doll -a perfect sight with the muted pink and white. But when he’s feeling courageous and approaches the living doll, he soon learns that the words coming out of his pretty mouth is anything but delicate. He is anything but delicate, and that captures the beating heart underneath Lavi’s chest. 

Since then, the cycle of spring changes.

 

i

 

“Stop it.” says a voice that doesn’t sound as displeased as it should be. Lavi doesn’t. 

The sound of another click and shutter echoes around the room. Two figures lay on the bed, tangled in the sheets and basking in the comfort that each other provided. There’s dark blue spread on the bed like spilled ink, and there’s fair skin that glowed under the ray of warm light filtering through the window. There’s a hardbound book halfway read in between lithe fingers, and then there’s a camera explored by inspired hands. It was a sight so beautiful that no camera could ever fully capture with the same emotion. But it doesn’t stop Lavi from admiring the image and capturing it as best as he can. 

The same shutter sounds echo around their shared bedroom and the same sentence has been gone through countless times. The book is carefully placed back on the bedside drawer.

“I don’t see the point of your pictures.” Kanda says, low voice a tickle to sensitive ears and lazy gaze bringing a stop to his heart. He crawls over to Lavi’s space and kneels beside him, taking the camera from his hands and going through the countless shots all from minutes ago. An emerald eye catches the rise in Kanda’s eyebrow and the slight downward curl of his lips. “Just wanting to capture every moment of your pretty face, Yuu. Call me sentimental, but I’d want to remember every experience as much as I can.” A mere scoff of incredulity is his reply. With the camera transferred to one hand, the dark-haired man leans down and presses his chest to his lover, eager lips tasting everything that Lavi is, free hand tangling in the messy red locks. Falling into this moment of respite, Lavi allows himself to close his eyes and feel the emotions surging in him -let himself feel  _ love _ without the incomprehensible whats and whys underlying the abstract feeling filling his mind. 

The sound of the familiar click and shutter pauses him from his trance. Without moving away from the mouth still latched onto his, his eye travels to his side where he finds an arm stretched on the bed with a camera facing their way. He doesn’t bother to control a moan when Kanda deepens the kiss, the sound of another shot taken the reason his cheeks are starting to feel warm. Taking one last swipe on Lavi’s bottom lip, Kanda leans back and straddles his hips while he goes through the photos he had taken during their heated liplock. There’s a pleased expression on his face and Lavi laughs at that. 

“How does it look?” He asks, sitting up to take a look at Kanda’s work. But a hand stops him and pushes him back down. His shirt is lifted to expose the skin of his abdomen where Kanda is sure to explore with his mouth. Moaning at the tongue traveling down the dips of his middle, another sound of a camera at work rings in his ear. 

 

ii

 

“Where are we going?” asks Lavi, red scarf billowing with the spring breeze.

“Somewhere.” 

“Somewhere could be anywhere Yuu.”

“Just shut up and follow me.” 

The vague reply is unusual coming from Kanda who is very straightforward. But the sight that reveals itself before him tells him that it’s a good thing a clear answer was never given. 

It’s not so often that he comes to the river at the far end of the city. It’s a fairly secluded area that he doesn’t bother to explore. But as the clear blue water is flooded by the pink of spring cherries, his chest tightens with immense emotions he cannot name. The first thing he does is to find Kanda’s hand before he comes closer to the edge of the river, eyes following the calm flow of the petals to an end he cannot find. Maybe it’s because he isn’t so familiar with this place. Or maybe it’s because it’s only he and Kanda who are around. But the place etches a special spot in his heart and his memory. Even more fond than the water below the bridge he often passes to work -which is beautiful as well.  

Kanda steps closer to him to steal a quick peck to the cheek. Lavi wishes that spring wouldn’t end so quickly. 

 

iii

 

Boisterous laughter and colorful curses echoing through the empty street. None of them bothered to bring an umbrella even when the forecast predicted an evening downpour. Now spring rain pours from the night sky. Two frantic and drenched forms hurry through the rain and back to their apartment, a single jacket serving as a weak barrier for both men. The front desk doesn’t even bat an eye at them and their being wet and clingy.The lady has gotten used to it -having seen too much and all. 

The walls of the elevator has seen too much as well. Lips crashing to each other, bodies pressed together, hands exploring every side it can. All as soon as the doors close, a race to feel as much as they can until they reach the fifteenth floor. They step out to their destination to see a neighbor walking toward their way so they keep their hands off each other for the meantime. But the moment Kanda unlocks their apartment after seconds too long of Lavi fiddling with the key, he pushes them in and pins Lavi to the door, the force enough to shut it close. 

Kanda could taste the rainwater at the corners of Lavi’s mouth. He presses his chest to Lavi’s and tangles his fingers in the wet unruly locks. 

“Yuu?” Lavi’s voice is much quieter,  _ much deeper _ through the kiss. And it feels like it’s crawling through Kanda’s skin. “What?” he answers. 

“Do you love me?”

A part of Lavi almost collapses when the falling rain is all that answers. He wants Kanda to look at him, but he is looking at the floor, dark bangs covering whatever expression he had on.  _ Yuu? _ He calls out again, desperation lacing his tone. A hand slips up his arm, then all the way to the nape of his neck. A delicate and feathery touch so unlike Kanda, but at the same time it _ is.  _

What was supposed to be a moment run by immense emotions and longing is ruined when the hand on his neck begins to tickle his skin along with the hand that found its way on his stomach. Lavi’s whole body squirms violently between Kanda’s body and the door. He fails to muffle the pathetic mixture of a laugh, a cry, and groan. When he sees the smile on Kanda’s face and the tint in his cheeks while he abuses the redhead’s ticklish spots, the tension in Lavi’s body goes away. 

 

iv

 

It has been established in their relationship that Kanda is the morning person and Lavi is the nocturnal owl. By the time the early rays of the sun filters through the curtains, Kanda is up and about preparing breakfast for the two of them. So when Lavi wakes up around ten in the morning, he’s blessed with the sight and aroma of sunny side up and crispy bacon. A little cooled down after a few hours left on the table, but mouth-watering nonetheless. 

Today was an exception. On a bright sunday morning, where the faint pink from outside the window is as patent as ever, Kanda wakes up to an empty side of the bed. The comforter is smoothed at that side and the pillows are placed at its proper spot. The last time he could remember the unused part of his bed looking as arranged and untouched was so long ago. A time when the sheets were cold and his spirit colder. 

His initial response was to check the floor if Lavi had fallen over during the night. It  _ has  _ happened before, so Kanda wouldn’t be too surprised. But like the left side of the bed, the wooden floor was empty. Confused and slightly concerned, Kanda gets up from their bed. “Lavi?” He calls out. The smell of something gone burnt and wrong hits his olfactory senses at a force unacceptable this early in the morning. Exiting their bedroom, he follows the charred smell and unsurprisingly ends up in the kitchen. 

Upon noticing Kanda’s presence, Lavi attempts to hide the poor of excuse of an omelet with his apron-clad body. His sheepish and disarrayed bedhead almost sways Kanda to let him get away with it. Almost. Lavi is shooed from the stove and ordered to ready the plates and utensils on the small dining table. 

Kanda inwardly groans at how domestic everything is. Navy blue apron, resigned sighs, and hands-on-hips and all. He discards the charred mush from the frying pan, washes it clean for another (successful) round, and lines up all the basic ingredients for a basic omelet. A basic recipe that Kanda couldn’t fathom how Lavi could get it so wrong. He adds strips of bacon at the unused side of the pan for Lavi. 

He doesn’t realize how focused he has become on his cooking. He almost jumps when he feels the sound of a click and shutter right beside him. 

“Seriously?” Kanda raises an eyebrow and curls his lip. He has one hand on his hip and the other hand pointing the spatula nearly threateningly at Lavi.  _ Too _ domestic. It was laughable  -if that was something he inherently did. Lavi laughs for him. 

Lavi had made a small space on the counter by the ingredients to sit on. A pleased and amused expression paints his face as he goes over the abundance of photos or the numerous settings on his camera (Kanda couldn’t tell which one. Never really knew what Lavi did as he played around with that contraption). Kanda tries to ignore the sound of the camera as he finishes their breakfast. 

“C’mere babe. Look how beautiful you are.” Loathing how easy it was for his cheeks to warm up, Kanda refuses to move from his spot and proceeds to plate the perfectly made bacon and omelet. It’s Lavi’s turn to sigh when Kanda chooses to be stubborn regarding seeing his own face. 

Appreciating Lavi’s work no doubt goes before his preference to not seeing his own face. So he tries not to mind when Lavi attaches himself to him from behind and brings the camera close for him to see. And sure enough, his shots were stunning. Professional. Beautiful. But that doesn’t sound right when it’s his own face he’s looking at. 

Golden sunlight. Ivory skin. Loose inky cascade. Soft pinkish lips. A beauty amidst the morning glow and the ending spring. 

Lavi steals a peck on Kanda’s cheek before devouring his breakfast.  

 

v

 

Twinkling lights of different sizes and intensities hang conspicuously above the night sky. The two were lying  side by side under a large cherry blossom tree, its soft petals littered on the grass and around them. Their coats are piled on both of them as blankets from the cool breeze. The camera is perched on the grass beside Lavi’s hip, its battery dead and depleted after hours of capturing the shifting night sky. 

They watched the stars of the great bear, specifically the Big Dipper span the vast void above during nightfall. Lavi and his one perfectly functioning eye of malachite couldn’t mistake the two stars at its anterior. It wasn’t that hard to find the famous constellation, especially around this time of the year. Then he points to Dipper’s pointers, tracing the air northward to catch the north star. Just a bit further and below the Ursa Major, from their position, Lavi shows his love Polaris, the star of the sea. The guide of the sailors. The guide of the lost. Firm and unwavering on its place. And if Lavi were to be romantic, he’d liken the northern to star to his love for Kanda. 

“They all look the same to me.” Kanda says, eyebrows furrowed in concentration while he tries to distinguish one ball of light from another. Lavi’s chuckle filters on the breeze. Under their coat pile, he looks for Kanda’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. 

“But they’re pretty, aren’t they?” Kanda makes a throaty sound of approval until Lavi playfully adds  _ ‘just like Yuu’ _ , which gets him a light shove to the side. 

Lavi wants to do this again. As cliche as it sounds, sitting under a tree, lying on the grass, and gazing at the heavens. Maybe on the following Summer, when the stars of Cygnus and Lyra illuminate the sky. And the next autumn too, dominated by Andromeda and the Pegasus. And if they can brave the cold on winter, maybe even get a glimpse of Sirius and the winter triangle. 

And on the next spring, they’d be back to where they lay beside each other. Guided and pulled together by the star polaris. 

∞

Spring has always been Kanda’s favorite season. 

Pink petals, light and ethereal, fluttering from the sky like rainfall on a spring day. Concrete turning into a sea of pink, the scattered petals sticking under his soles. The blue in his eyes would be a tinge brighter than it would always seem, when the remnants of the cherry trees would follow him all the way back home, pink lying on his doorstep and caught in long dark blue locks. Kanda loved spring. It was a time to breathe from the heaviness of snow and winter, and a calm to treasure before the heat of summer comes. 

And it was also the time he met Lavi under the cherry tree. Years ago. Looking nervous and hesitant. Hands fidgeting and playing with each other as he musters the courage to walk up to his space. Kanda is glad he pretended not to notice the man. Glad that he was too tired to scrutinize anyone and glare at them to walk away. And he was also glad that he left the man to come and enter his space, and greet him with the most vibrant green that took his breath away. 

He was glad Lavi came to his life. 

Each year, he looks forward for a season of wholeness and serenity. But as long as Lavi is there with him, every month might as well be a season for the downpour of blossoms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
